Teiji Gomu
'Approval:' 8/21/2017 11 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Teiji has dark brown hair and eyes. He wears a blue half robe with a red trim. Under his half robe he wears a black shirt with a hood attached and pants. He also wears arm gaurds and shin guards made out of a specialized rubber substance that are brown in color. He has shoulder protectors that are made out of the same substance, these protectors are shaped like a heart to symbolize that he is a medic. However, they are also brown as to make it more difficult for enemies to discern he is a medic from the rest of his teammates until his medical abilities are seen. Teiji's weapon of choice is his Bo staff, which is also made of the same rubber substance as his armor. Teiji tends to wear his hood during missions but takes it off when he is hanging out around the village or with friends. He always wears his forehead protector around his right arm. When he is not on a mission he is known as a somewhat fun-loving, care-free person who always looks for a good time. When he is on a mission however, or in the presence of authority, he takes things very seriously and uses his sharp mind to analyze his situations thoroughly. He uses his techniques with precision and considers himself a surgeon on the battlefield. Anytime he makes a mistake, he is hard on himself and tries to make sure he never makes the same mistake twice. 'Stats' (Total:95) ' '''Strength: 20 ' 'Speed: 21 ' 'Chakra Levels: 10 ' 'Chakra Control: 11 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' 'CP: 110 ' 'Banked: 0 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Lava Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: Seishin Hosuto: Seikatsu (The God of Knowledge) ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 11 Banked feats: 0 Lava Release # Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet - The user expels lava from their mouth or weapon, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. 10CP # Lava Release: Rubber Chains - The user creates two rubber chains that shoot out from the users hands or weapon. These chains can be used for attacking a target by piercing them or being used as whips, if they remain after one round then 5CP must be spent to keep them out each round, these chains are not used to bind. The chains can also be used for maneuvering if needed i.e. being shot into the ground so the user can pull himself down from the air. 5CP upkeep # Lava Release: Rubber Wall - The user creates an enormous torrent of lava from the ground directly in front of them, which then forms into a wall possessing immense durability due to its rubber consistency, this wall follows normal barrier mechanics. It allows the material to deform when attacked, meaning it can both absorb and dissipate the force behind a blow rather than just simply obstruct it. This technique can also be used to provide reinforcement to a pre-existing barrier. 10CP upkeep Medical Ninjutsu ''' # '''Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Seishin Hosuto: Seikatsu (The God of Knowledge) # Seishin Hosuto Chakra: As a spirit beast Seikatsu has a very large reserve of chakra that his host can draw upon. When his host is drawing upon his power the hosts eyes will glow an intense blue due to his chakra nature being that of life force itself. (15CP per Feat invested in Seishin Hosuto Abilities) to CP from this ability # Shroud of Seikatsu: Seikatsu allows his chakra to envelop his host. This causes the host to mimic the appearance of a sphinx; the shroud creates a semitransparent appearance of an upright lion’s body with wings. The host's stats rapidly increase with an emphasis on speed and strength. Seishin Beam cost is reduced by 50% while in this mode, if it is the only attack made that round. (+5 to Strength and Speed) per round # Mind Duality: The user and Seishin have become one in mind, and they are able to use this to their advantage. It gives the user advanced attacking power and reflexes. (+3 partial to speed (reaction) and +3 partial to strength (to hit)) per round # Genjutsu Resistance: Reduced duration of genjutsu debuffs. The user can spend equal CP to the opponent's genjutsu debuff to remove 1 round of the debuff. This also follows supercharge mechanics for removing debuffs, i.e. every 20 CP more put into this feat removes an additional round. #* Example: 40 CP to remove a round of a 40 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 2 rounds to 1. Or 40 CP to remove a round of a 60 CP debuff, thus shortening it from 3 to 2. Supercharges work similarly to the debuffs. 60 CP resistance = removes 2 rounds of a 40 CP genjutsu. Other Feats # Stat Feats '''- 3 Stat Feats - 6SP each '''Items Equipment * (4EP) Rubber Bo Staff (Chakra Channeling) * (1EP) Kunai * (3EP) Chakra Pill * (2EP) Basic Med Kit Ryo * Ryo earned: 36,500''' * Ryo left: 36,500 '''Completed Missions Quest points * Total: 70 * Banked: 6 * Reset Day: Wednesday 'S-Rank: 0 '''A-Rank: 0 'B-Rank: 0 'C-Rank: 4 * 8/21/17 - Benni's Bad Day - 4QP * 8/9/17 - Consequences - 4QP * 6/29/17 - Bridges and Bandits - 4QP * 6/23/17 - Smoke in the Air - 4QP 'D-Rank: 1 * 6/16/17 - The Case of the Missing Hammer - 4QP ''''RP and Other: 17' *8/18/17 - Library Meeting - 4QP *8/9/17 - Mealtime Meetup - 4QP *8/4/17 - Single Day in the Sound - 4QP *7/27/17 - Land of Lightning Border - 2QP *7/23/17 - Reporting - 2QP *7/21/17 - A Lesson in Defensive Tactics - 3QP *7/18/17 - Sparring Session - 5QP *7/15/17 - Shiro's Office - 1QP *7/3/17 - Buying Ninja Tools - 4QP *6/30/17 - Aftermath - 1QP *6/29/17 - Team Practice - 3QP *6/27/17 - Cloudy Days - 4QP *6/23/17 - Sound Training Ground - 2QP *6/21/17 - A True Display of Skill - 2QP *6/15/17 - Sound Construction Project - 4QP *6/11/17 - Regroup! - 1QP * 5/31/17 - Ramen Shop - 4QP History and Story You can describe your character's early life here, and update this section as you take part in the subreddit. Category:Character Category:Character